paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Skye Chapter 3: Steve's Confession
About half an hour later, after Marshall had stopped crying, everyone went downstairs, where Anthony Wiggle was making Sloppy Joe's for dinner. James' friend Van had returned from taking Artemis and Celyn to the movies to see Night At The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb in 3-D. Everyone's place at the table was full, but Skye's place was empty. Murray: Hey, where's Skye? James: She ran away, Murray. Murray: Oh my gosh! When did ya find this out? James: Here. *hands Murray the note* Murray read the note then placed it in his pocket. Murray: I can't believe she ran away! Steve: *murmuring* Good. Joe: What was that? Steve: Um, nothing. James: No! You said something, alright! Steve: Look, you have absolutely no evidence whatsoever that I was responsible for saying something to Skye that would make her run away! Chase: Oh yes we do, jerk wad! James: What're you talking about, Chase? Chase: I clipped a miniature lie detector to Steve's back pocket. *takes the device off and shows James* And look! The red light's flashing really fast! the red light indicates a lie! Van: So spill the beans, Steve! Did you say something to Skye that would make her run away or not?! Steve: Alright! You got me! I confess! I blamed Skye for getting mud on my car! Rocky: THAT DOES IT!!! And Rocky, right before he could stop himself, lunged at Steve and and planted his teeth into Steve's leg. Steve: YOWWW! Get off me, you mutt! Then, Steve, right before anyone could tell him otherwise, smacked Rocky across the muzzle. Rocky's eyes began to water and his lower lip began to tremble. Joe: Rocky, are you OK? Rocky: N-No! Rocky then jumped into Joe's arms and burst out crying. Joe wrapped his arms around Rocky to comfort him. Joe: Shhh. It's OK Rocky. I'm here, Joe's here. You're gonna be OK. *to Steve* Just what the heck is your problem?! Steve: None of your business, Squarey! Joe: U call me that 1 more time, and so help me God, you're gonna wake up in a hospital bed! Steve: OK! Well how about this?! I'll just leave, and when the cops here about this, they are SOO gonna put Rocky to sleep for attempted murder! Good day, sir! With that, Steve limped out the door and slammed it. Rocky whimpered in fear. Joe: It's OK, Rocky. You did nothing wrong. Steve deserved that. Ryder: And I couldn't have done a better job of it myself! After Rocky had calmed down, James treated everyone to a homemade ice cream pizza. James: So, we all know now that Steve is responsible for making Skye run away. Van: I just hope we find her! James: We will, Van. We will. Joe: and I hope Steve will apologize to her! James: I hope so, too. But let's just drop it for now. Joe: OK. ~ 'To Be Continued '~ Next Chapter: Runaway Skye Chapter 4: Skye And The ScotsCategory:PartsCategory:CryingCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14